Alpha-13 Ember
"I hesitated for a moment when I recieved Order 66 because the last thing I expected was a Jedi coup. Did I feel betrayed? You bet. I thought of all the men that died under General Tallan's command, but I knew immediately that they were not his fault. He and General Valena did their best to keep all of us standing and I have no grudge over that. To tell you the truth, I half expected a thing like Order 66 to occur. I never trusted the Chancellor and I knew now that I was right. Whether orders command me or not, my true leader is not the Chancellor or the Jedi, but my heart. I will not and I can not kill the Jedi in cold blood". '' '-Alpha 13 Ember ' '''Marshall Commander' 5th Sector Army Grand Army of the Republic ''' '''A13 Ember was an Alpha-Class ARC commander of the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars, the Galaxy-wide war between the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Ember was in command of Blue Talon Legion and later the 5th Elite Sector Army. His Jedi Generals were Kaja Tallan and the Togruta, Adhektara Valena. Ember was a motivated, strong, determined and honest soldier, though he had an emotional side to him as well, especially concerning the choice of duty or those he cared about. This hampered his ability to follow orders in his life, eventually causing him to disobey Order 66 and save his Jedi Generals from his men, even killing a lot of them before escaping. He would later serve as a commander in the Old Republic Resurgence Army, a group of Jedi, clone deserters, former Separatist soldiers, senators, Republic senators, smugglers and volunteers of all sorts of species. Biography The Clone Wars 'Early Life ' : "You will become a great soldier, Ember" "Are you sure, sir?" "Positive" -Jango and A-13 Ember on Kamino, the night before his final test. In 32 BBY, Alpha-13 Ember was born on Kamino as one of the first 20 Alpha Arc troopers, though more would come later, all of them hidden from the rest of the clone troopers. When Ember was around 4 years old, Ember was placed in Gamma Squad along with his bunk mates, Alpha-14 Buckler, Alpha-15 Niner, Alpha-16 Blade, Alpha-17A Boltshot and Alpha-18 Torrent. The six of them would enter intense physical and mental training under Mandalorian warrior and bounty hunter, Jango Fett, to become the most powerful soldiers that the Galaxy has ever known: soldiers that could survive the most dangerous missions, battles and be able to use any sort of weapon or vehicle that was in the vicinity. During training, Jango would come to respect his student, Ember, not only because of his commitment during the training modules and drills, but also for his determination, an unswerving determination that kept him going, even when he had expended all of his strength. They would train for years until a couple years before the first Battle of Geonosis in 22 BBY, when they would go into stasis. 'Defense of Kamino' Pre-Insertion 'Insertion' 'Aftermath ' 'Joining the Grand Army of the Republic' 'Landing at Alpha Base' 'Training the Green Troopers' 'Insubordination Issue' 'Mission on Mustafar ' 'Landing and Battle Plan' 'Assault on the Techno Union Facility' 'Securing the Area' 'Capturing the Separatist Command' 'Entering the Depths' 'Counterattack' 'Finding the Core' 'Fireworks ' 'The Second Campaign on Ryloth' A couple months later, it came to the Republic's attention that senator Orn Free Taa of the planet, Ryloth had been kidnapped and that the planet had turned entirely silent. the few remaining Republic troops on the planet had disappeared and there was no sign of civilians as well. Boarding their new flagship, the Indomidable', ''Ember, Jedi generals Tallan and Valena, and the Blue Talon Legion set out for Ryloth along with 8 pelta-class cruisers, and six other star destroyers. Before long, Ember's fleet was able to smash through the Separatist blockade, though a number of fighters were destroyed. 'Into the Maw' Now knowing that the Separatist army had captured all of Ryloth, Ember and the jedi decided to tread carefully by firstly sending reconaissance teams down to the planet. Finding out that the Separatists had captured all of Ryloth, Ember and General Tallan quickly decided to send their troops to land in the central sector of the planet. General Tallan and his strike force would engage the droids from the north, and Ember would make his assault through the middle. Former friend and comrade of Ember, Alpha-04 Vaze, who temporarilly joined the Blue Talon Legion on critical assignment with his own team of clones, would strike from the south. While the clone gunships swept toward the surface, Y-wing bombers and Arc 170 fighters would fly in a sickle formation over the Separatist droid forces and strafe their lines. Deploying the troops, Ember and the jedi boarded gunships and headed down to the designated canyon landing zone that they had picked out. As all of the strike forces drew nearer to Nabat, Separatist defenses kicked in and the gunships took a beating. 'Crash Landing' As they headed for the landing zone, Vaze's gunship crash lands in a town square in Nabat. Soon surrounded by droid divisions, Vaze and his team were forced to fight back to back against the increasing droid regiments. They called Ember for help, but their transmissions were being jammed. 'Front-Line Combat' Ember's team had just as much bad luck. After landing in the designated point, the troopers ran into their separate battalions and charged to engage numerous groups of droids and tank divisions. The casualties were intolerable. Troopers fell everywhere and though the droids eventually fell back, the casualties were enormous with 1,650 dead clones and 2130 wounded. Shortly after the battle, Ember and his men discussed Vaze's capture. General Tallan did not want to rescue Vaze, because it would delay their task at hand. However, General Valena pushed the rescue mission through, telling her master that they needed Vaze and his men, and holding off the droids again would solve nothing. In the end General Tallan agreed with his former padawan and sent her, Ember, Boltshot and Niner along with seven other clone troopers to rescue Vaze and his men. Ember protested against Valena's wish but she refused to give into anything that he said. 'The Fury of Cradossk' While General Valena and her men came ever closer to Nabat, Vaze and the rest of his surviving troopers were interrogated by evil Separatist commander Cradossk, who was famed for his torture methods among the Separatist leadership. Failing to get Vaze to surrender through pain, he executed Alpha arc troopers Shocker and Flamer. However, the arrival of General Valena and her troopers in the city forced Cradossk to temporaily halt his attempts to glean information from his captives. 'Saving the Prisoners' After breaking through the droids' outer defense, General Valena took Captain Racer and Sergeant Aquamal to scout out the road ahead, while Ember followed her. Ember was not that happy about the plan, but she teased him into relenting. Ember and his men ran in silence after that, avoiding droid patrols. Before long, the troopers reached the base, where destroyed droids lay everywhere. After taking a lift to the top, Ember and his men found blood, but not of clone or Trandoshan, but of Torgruta. Ember and his men quickened their pace, knowing that his General was hurt. They rushed into a room and found General Valena captured, her two double-sided lightsabers in a corner and her hands bound. Racer was unconscious on the ground and Aquamal was surely dead. Ember and his men aimed at Cradossk, but the Separatist ordered his magnaguards to stab Valena, shocking her. Ember and his men, furious, snatched out droid poppers and sent the droids around them crashing to the floor. While his men engaged the magnaguards, Ember went straight for Sadeet Cradossk, though he was gone by the time Ember reached Valena. Getting out of the base was easy, but they were constantly attacked by droid squads while they ran for the evacuation point. Though tired and weary, General Valena was powerful as she whirled her double sabers through the air, deflecting laser bolts from droids. However, Ember knew that she was weak and they fought together back to back as the droid fighters converged on them. As the evacuation ships arrived near the top of a building, commando droids dived out from nowhere, and one fired at Valena. It would have hit her in the heart if Ember had not pushed her aside. Unfortunately, Ember had taken the hit and he fell to the ground. When he returned to consciousness, he was on a stretcher in a LAAT/i. According to Buckler, he had some nerve damage as well as broken ribs, and he was being taken to a medical frigate. Valena was also happy that Ember was allright, though she was also angry about his recklessness. 'Ending of the Battle' "In any war there are sacrifices, but the day will never come when the clone army loses in the field of battle" -Captain Alpha-04 Vaze- Meanwhlie, the battle at the Republic position was going badly. The medics were at full stretch, and all troopers were all on the defensive. However, the droids kept marching, their numbers continuing to grow. However, just in time reinforcements arrived, led by General Zane Crimson, Secura and Skywalker. With their arrival, the second Battle on Ryloth would soon be won, Senator Orn Free Taa would be rescued, and and Ryloth would be retaken. 'Returning to the Field' "No matter how many men we lose, we will complete this task sir!" "Very good, Commander Ember" -Ember and Jedi General Valena- After a time in the bacta, Ember returned to full duty reinvigorated and much stronger than before. He was also promoted for his many victories, and rose to Marshall Commander as well as gaining a new army of 135,000 troops and 4 experienced commanders to help him, including Commanders Storm, Viper, Flash and Kane. However, he was still under the command of the jedi including General Tallan, Crimson, and Valena. General Tallan would not be as free to command in the war, due to his jedi duties, so Ember fought alongside the newly-made jedi knight Valena a lot more than before. In the many conflicts across the Galaxy, Ember not only formed a deep bond with his brothers, the clones, but also with the Jedi who he became very loyal to. He respected them for their wisdom and battle prowess and he believed that the feeling was mutual. For that reason, Ember was often allowed to join in on the Jedi Council's meetings as well as guarding the temple on times of leisure. 'Battle of Dantooine' 'Landing' 'Holding the Line '''A Bold Move 'Aftermath ' In the battleground of the Clone Wars, Ember continued to prove his leadership skills, by leading his men to the aid of Jedi Master Windu, Kenobi and Skywalker on Dantooine. Pitting themselves against overwhelming odds on Dantooine, Ember, his clone brothers and his jedi generals, including Kaja Tallan engaged thousands of droid forces, led by Trandoshan Separatist commander Cradossk and General Grievous. 'Relief Mission on Rodia' "The clone soldiers were so kind to us. One of them, their commander I think was even obliged to carry me to the nearest hospital when I fainted of exhaustion, and also gave me food when I was hungry" -Meelro, an elderly female Rodian- Shortly after the massive battle on Dantooine, Ember and the Blue Talon Legion had a brief respite from the war, where they were sent by the Jedi Order to aid the senate in relief missions. At the request of Senator Amidala, Ember and a battalion of his troopers accompanied a large supply convoy bound for Rodia, to help the starving people. After landing on the planet, Ember and his troopers were shocked to see thousands of homeless people in the streets, scrounging after leftovers. Many of the troopers were so sad for them that they gave them some of their rations. The Rodian people were happy to see the Republic soldiers and the supplies that they had brought with them. Some even bowed before Ember and his brothers thanking them for their kindness. While most of his troopers were either indifferent or humble, Ember was rather troubled to see everything around him, and for the first time, he questioned how the Republic could allow people to suffer. He knew that he lived in difficult times, where helping the common people was difficult, however, he felt rather put out. Ember, Buckler, Niner, Blade, Boltshot, Torrent and the rest of the arc troopers spent several weeks on Rodia assisting the Rodians in the path to rebuiliding. Pitying the people for their predicaments, Ember took the responsibility of taking care of starving or sick families. One day while Ember and Boltshot were patrolling a hangar room on Rodia, a platoon of troopers rushed inside, and its captain, Water told Ember that he was needed in the communication center immediately. Ember and Boltshot rushed there and were met by troopers Brash and Breach. Immediately then they told Ember that Commander Storm had just left a grave message; General Grievous was coming to Rodia with several battalions of droids. Storm also said that General Valena was on her way to help. Rushing to battle stations, Ember placed troopers in the houses as well as on the streets, while the Rodian people rushed to hide in the plaza center, where a company of elite clones led by Torrent would wait. When the Separatists arrived, Ember let them take the hangar. However, when they arrived in the streets, Ember ordered all troopers in the buildings to open fire on them. After that, the battle was dirty and all close quarters. Ember's platoon hit the Separatists in the front while Buckler and Niner's companies hit them from the flanks. They managed to drive off the first wave, however, though it seemed like an easy victory it was not. Torrent told Ember, with fear that Grievous and his magnaguards had broke through their lines and taken Senator Onaconda Farr and a number of officials. Torrent and several of his men were giving chase, but they may be too late. Ember knew it would be but chased after Grievous anyway, throwing a homing beacon onto his shuttle. It was all apparent now. General Grievous was sent by the Separatist scum, Nute Gunray to capture Onaconda Farr as revenge for his captivity before. Once the battle was decided for good, Ember ordered 500 troopers under the command of Buckler, Niner and Blade to stay on Rodia and care for the people, why he, Boltshot, Torrent and 500 other clones raced to Yavin IV where the homing beacon indicated Grievous was hiding. Before leaving, he informed General Valena to head there as well. They needed to capture Grievous and rescue the Rodian officials. 'Rescue Mission on Yavin IV' "Go Sir, my squad and I will hold them off" "Water, that's an order! I won't leave you and your squad behind." "No sir, live to fight another day. My time has come." -Lieutenant Water and A-13 Ember Landing on the planet of Yavin IV, Ember and his troopers congregated with General Valena several miles from Grievous's base, who had just arrived shortly before them. After sending several scouts to acquire reconaissance on the enemy position, Ember and Valena formed a plan where his 500 troopers would be divided into five groups, with one led by Liuetenant Water, another by Lieutenant Shrike, another by Captain Snap and the last led by A-18 Torrent. Ember, Boltshot and Valena would march in the front with their company of clones. While their tanks would blow through the droid defenses, the clone troopers could charge with all speed to strike the center of the Separatist collum, which was led by the head clanker himself. Ember and his men had the advantage of numbers and quickly broke through the outer defenses of the base to attack the main Separatist Vanguard. While Valena crossed lightsabers with Grievous and the two went into a ferocious duel of skill and power, Ember and a squad of his men rushed into the base to rescue Onaconda Farr. It did not take long to rescue the prisoners, but getting off the planet was another matter. While falling back to the acclamator-star destroyer, which was grounded in a clearing, hundreds of droids began to pour out of the base to pursue them with Grievous in the lead. Adhektara Valena covered their path, but even she was getting tired. Knowing that a final stand would be useless, Ember ordered his men to fall back into the ship and let the enemy have it with the cannon fire from the ship's turbolasers. However, Lieutenant Water told Ember that they were too spread out and by the time the ship was off ground, they would be busted to pieces by droid cannons and possibly even vulture droids. He ordered Ember to get out of there while he and his troops held Grievous off. Though he hated to leave any of his men behind, Ember knew that he had no choice and ordered the pilots of the cruiser to take off. As they began to ascend into the sky, Ember did not look back, since he could not bear the sight of his brothers being killed. 'Mustafar Again ' 'A Cunning Plan ' "We have to go in and do this ourselves. We were trained for this, Sir." -Alpha-13 Ember to Adhektara Valena- Shortly after the battle at Yavin IV, Ember and his troopers would return to Coruscant where they all rested, waiting for their next orders from command to arrive. The death of Water would take a heavy toll on Ember, especially since he had known the man for such a short time, a bit more than a year in fact. However, he could not shirk his duty, and Ember and his boys were soon assigned on another mission. While the Grand Army was focused on engaging General Grievous and his fleets in the Outer Rim, as well as worlds joining the CIS like Umbara, Ember and his commanding squad were called to lead a secret mission on Mustafar, where a new Separatist droid prototype was being created. The base, according to Chancellor Palpatine and Republic Intelligence was heavilly guarded, with several battalions of droids, a shield generator to withstand orbital bombardment, and enough turbo laser cannons placed behind the walls to destroy incoming LAAT/i's that tried to land. However, though it seemed impossible, the Chancellor was sure that Ember and his troopers could find a way to take control of the base and then destroy the plans. As Palpatine said, "This will be a test of your abilities." Ember, Storm, Kane, General Valena and Crimson conferred shortly after the Chancellor's orders and quickly decided on a plan to attack the facility: Ember and the troopers would utilized a comandeered Separatist frigate, armed to the teeth with reprogrammed battle droids. Though he hated to work with clankers, Ember saw no way out of the matter and agreed reluctantly, knowing that it would help their situation. Shortly afterward, they would take three CC-9979 droid landing ships from the frigate's hangar room and head down to the surface, each ship filled with droids except for the third one which was not only held tinnies, but also Ember, Buckler, Niner, Boltshot, Torrent and General Valena, who would trade their usual combat armor for Separatist uniforms. 'Moving Swiftlly ' "If I ever set foot on this stinkhole again, my head will explode. Thankfully this is only a short visit. Squad, let's do our job quickly and then we can leave." -Alpha-13 Ember to Buckler, Niner, Boltshot and Torrent- 'Getting Out ' 'Civil War on Dac ' 'Temporary Command ' "Good luck, Ember. Hope you don't drown. We will have to go after you." "Oh be quiet, Buckler..." -Buckler and Ember before Ember's departure for Dac- Around 21 BBY, while the rest of the 5th Sector Army were spread thin across the Galaxy, engaging General Grievous's star fleets, Ember was ordered by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to join a mission to the planet of Dac under the command of Jedi General Kit Fisto. Going on board Republic Cruiser Evader, commanded by Vice Admiral Antda Hiade along with a company of SCUBA clone troopers, led by Clone commander Monnk, Ember was given temporary command of 30 troopers to defeat the Quarren who had joined the CIS and were separating from the Mon Calamari people with the aid of the CIS. 'Coming into Dac Space ' "Good luck, General Fisto," "Thanks, Antda." "Yes, yes yes. That is all very good. Can we move out now. We are wasting valuable time." -Vice Admiral Antda, Kit Fisto and Alpha-13 Ember on the Evader- '' 'Diving Deep' 'Second Wave' 'Prisoner "First time I have been a prisoner, Monnk." "Let's hope it will be the last." -Marshall Commander Alpha-13 Ember and Clone Commander Monnk- '''Aftermath 'Time on Coruscant' 'Guarding the Chancellor from Bounty Hunters ' '-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ' 'Battle of Felucia' 'Skirmish on Orto Plutonia' 'Clearing the Way on Mygeeto' "Allright boys, you know your assignment. Smash through the enemy fleet as fast as you can and turn them into scrap" -A-13 Ember to Eagle Dawn squadron- In the waning months of the Clone Wars, General Valena, Ember and a company of hand-picked troopers from the 5th Sector Army were sent to clear the way for Jedi general Mundi, on the war-torn planet of Mygeeto which the Separatists controlled. Ember and his men knew the plan: Get to the planet's surface, soften up the Separatist defenses, and hold it as long as possible until Master Mundi arrived. It was a clear and straight-forward task to achieve, though easier said than done, since recent reconaissance told Ember and his jedi generals that the droid defenses on Mygeeto were formidable and would be hard to breach. However, with 2 venator star destroyers and the Liberty, ''Ember and Valena boldy led the 5th sector army into combat. Shortly after jumping out of hyperspace, Ember, Valena and Admiral Zurros of the ''Liberty ''launched all of their Y-wing bombers to annihilate the Banking Clan frigates blockading the planet. It did not take long though, due to the Y-wing pilots' experience and skill which helped them destroy the Seppie ships. Quickly boarding LAAT/I's, General Valena, Ember, Kane, Storm, Viper, Flash and their men headed for the surface of the war-torn planet below. "We can't let the clankers gain a foothold on this terrain! We can't fall back! Hold the line!" -Ember to his meager forces- Soon after landing in the plaza of the city below, Ember, Valena and their men immediately came under fire from numerous droid battalions and tanks. Deploying his forces in the center of the plaza, he and Valena had the eight AT-TE tanks they brought with them encircle their defense lines to bolster the clone platoons. The battle lasted for hours, where constant cannon and laser fire rocketed back and forth. Many casualties occured on both sides, though Ember and Valena kept most of their troops together. Finally, at the end of the day, the battle ended and the Separatists were in full retreat. Ember had lost many troops, though most of them had survived in the long run. "I will get you lads through this. Make no mistake!" "Sir, we are always ready for this eventuality" "But we can avoid it". -Ember and Captain Racer- Shortly after breaking the Separatist hold on the planet of Mygeeto, General Valena, Ember and their men had no trouble in capturing the Separatist base in the area. However, before long, as Ember expected, the Separatists launched a counterattack with even more troops than they had seen before. Hyena bomber squadrons struck from the skies. Divisions of octuptarra droids, and hundreds of battle droids arrived as well. As they defended their newly acquired base, Ember saw with dismay a familiar face leading the Seppies who were attacking them. Sadeet Cradossk, the ruthless Separatist villain who they had fought back on Ryloth and in the Outer Rim years ago. Now that he was back, Ember and Valena knew that they were in trouble. Jedi General Valena, Ember, Kane, Storm, Viper and Flash tried calling for backup, but since the Separatists were jamming any transmissions from leaving the planet, Ember knew that they had no choice but to hold off Cradossk for as long as they could, at least until help arrived, if it ever did. "We have a score to settle. For Aquamal!" -Boltshot to Blue Talon Legion- Meeting together, the leaders of Ember's strike team discussed their next plan of action. After a short discussion, they formed a plan to send a squad of elite troopers into enemy lines to capture a Separatist communication center, while Valena and the rest of the clones launched an all-out assault on the droid forces to distract them. In the mission, Ember chose to personally take five clones with him, including Kane, Torrent, Sharkie, Boltshot and Crusher of Storm's battalion. Once General Valena launched the attack, Ember, Kane and the rest of the clones rushed through the streets staying to the shadows whenever they could. They broke through a line of Separatist defenses and soon reached the comm center, which was guarded by a number of super battle droids. Rushing out from hiding, the clones fired on the clankers and soon reduced them to mere shrapnel and metal casings. However, before they could fire cables to get to the communication relay on the top of the building, Separatist leader Cradossk arrived flanked by four black-armored commando droids. Cringing with hate, Ember ordered Torrent to contact general Mundi for help, while he, Kane, Sharkie and Crusher engaged Cradossk. The Trandoshan was not weak though, and as before on Ryloth, he managed to fend off all four of them at once, even after his guards were killed. When Ember was sure that was help was on its way, Ember called his men to fall back, while Torrent covered them. The cunning weapon specialist of Blue Talon Legion dueled Cradossk blaster to blaster, and quickly disarmed the Trandoshan. However, as he drew two vibro blades to decapitate Cradossk, a orbital blast destroyed the ground where Torrent was standing, and when the dust cleared, no sign of Torrent remained. Filled with grief, the clones ran back to their lines as fast as they could as Republic gunships began to descend from above. "Good job, Marshall Commander Ember. You have won this battle for the Republic and killed a mighty enemy" "No Chancellor. My brother, Torrent did. Without him, we could never have won this ground. Every clone that died today was important, especially Torrent, your Excellency, and I will not forgive myself for losing him or the rest of the troopers whose blood was shed on this day." --Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and A-13 Ember-- Shortly after returning to the base, though sad about the brothers they lost, Ember, Valena and the rest of the troopers knew their duty and cleared up the rest of the planet, before General Mundi and 35,000 clone marines under the command of Commander Bacara arrived. Thanking the clones for their service on Mygeeto, General Mundi relieved them from the planet, saying that they would take over. When they returned to the ship, Ember and the clones contacted the Chancellor, as they were ordered to do so after the mission was complete. The Chancellor congratulated Ember on completing the mission. However, Ember replied humbly that he did not complete the mission; his brothers did, and most of all, Shadow. This granted Ember a sense of respect from his men, for they did not expect him to reply that way. The chancellor smiled and smiled but according to the rest of the clones, he did not seem very pleased with Ember's reply. 'Sith Incursion on Korriban' "A new power is rising Republic fools! Its fall has already begun though you don't even know it. Your arrogance blinds your sense of the force! Hahaha!" "Dooku will be captured and the Separatists will fall!" "Dooku!? Ha! He is a mere pawn in the game we are playing. The dark side shall cloud everything forever!" -Darth Malgus, A-13 Ember and Darth Malak A month after the battle of Mygeeto, Ember, Generals Valena, Tallan, Kenobi, Windu, Skywalker and a company of clones travelled to the planet of Korriban for a secret mission concerning the siting of the Sith Lord rumored to be controlling the Senate. However, when they reached the planet a large fleet of 3 providence destroyers and a Separatist flagship attacked them. Under the stress of fire, the star destroyer's main reactor began to explode. Having no choice, Ember and the jedi abandoned ship and went down to the surface of the planet with about 70 troopers left. Departing their gunships, Ember, the jedi and the clones made camp 50 feet from a Sith temple surrounded by statues of robed figures. Rather spooked, the troopers and Jedi retired for the night, though they kept frequent watches. The next morning, they decided to enter the temple since it could help them learn more about their mysterious foe. Ember, the jedi and a platoon of troopers troopers entered the Bowels of the Dark Side. Inside, they were shocked to encounter force ghosts of infamous sith lords from the Old Republic. Apparently the Jedi and clones had walked into a death trap. Immediately beginning to fall back, the clones and Jedi fled the temple at top speed while the ghosts chased them shouting taunts. However, the clones, Skywalker, Windu and Kenobi were captured and taken back, deeper into the temple. While they were imprisoned, they learned many troubling things from their Sith captors, including that they were facing a even more powerful Sith than they had realized in the Clone Wars and they sensed that a great tragedy would occur soon. Resigning himself to death, Ember knew that he could not escape the "claw" that held him, his brothers and the jedi. Ember had never given up before, but now he did. Deciding to honor his duty for one last time and save the jedi and his brothers, he slowly moved his hands down to the attached bomb on his back. He muttered in his HUD to all of his men "This is for you my brothers for you generals Kenobi, Skywalker, and Windu. Take care of yourselves". But before he could detonate the bomb to formulate a distraction, the door burst open, a flashes of laser fire burst through the air and the Sith ghosts fled. As shouts spread through the air, Ember lost consciousness and slumped to the ground as the ropes binding him were cut. When Ember came back to consciousness, he realized that General Valena was supporting him, Ember tried to get onto his own feet, but she told him that he was to weak to walk on his own, so he allowed her to support him. Soon they ran out of the temple and into the light of day. Buckler and five other troopers arrived from a gunship and escorted them there without delay. Inside, Ember thanked Valena and Tallan for geting them out of there. While General Tallan nodded at Ember grimly, Valena smiled at him knowingly and said that it was her pleasure. 'A Test of Loyalty' 'A Talk on the Future. "The Chancellor's face and words make me uneasy, uneasy on what he plans to do in the future" -Ember on Chancellor Palpatine- Shortly after returning to Coruscant from his near death experiences on Korriban and Mygeeto, Ember was summoned by Chancellor Palpatine for a secret meeting. Ember had never trusted the Chancellor, however, he knew that he had no choice and accepted the invitation. During the talk, Palpatine never took his eyes off Ember, which made the clone even more uneasy. However, before long, the Chancellor spoke of his accomplishments and about his future, in the end giving him a proposition. After Ember's many deeds throughout the Clone Wars, the Chancellor told him that he had been chosen by himself to take command of a top secret unit of clones that was being built on Coruscant, an army that would consist of the best troopers the Galaxy has ever seen. Palpatine would not give Ember much details, but he did let slip that he would use it to subjugate the entire Republic under his control and finally bring order to the Republic and the Galaxy, a Republic that the Jedi could not all control by themselves through their "Peacekeeping". Ember was at first flustered by the offer, but soon became rather angry and decided to refuse for a number of reasons. One, Ember was already rather close to the men he had under his command in the 5th Sectors Army, and two, he did not trust Palpatine's motives. Ember had never liked the man anyway and preffered the jedi's stoic compassion. Most of all, Ember had never wanted power. As he told the Chancellor, all of his accomplishments were because of his drive to do his Duty and be the best soldier that he could. Another reason that he did not voice was that he needed General Valena. By this time, Ember had grown rather fond of her and felt that without her, his life would not be the same as before. She had been a great source of comfort as well as happiness. He felt it was the same the other way around as well; they both needed each other, as if they were one. Palpatine accepted Ember's choice in silence but said before Ember left, "Give it some thought, Commander. It could be the best for you". Assault on the Separatist Leadership and Order 66 '''The Assault on the Outer Defenses "This is it boys, the last hurdle. I can't promise we will all make it through this, but if you are with me, we will". -Ember to his men, shorty before attacking Raxus- In the waning weeks of the Clone Wars, Ember, Adhektara, Kaja and their men raced to capture the Separatist capital of Raxus. On one final offensive, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Republic ordered Ember to attack the city-planet with all of his troops, while General Obi Wan Kenobi of the Jedi Council eliminated the droid general, Grievous. Therefore, 100,000 troopers of the 5th Sector Army, now battle-hardened, boarded their vessels and set out to invade the planet in a lightning raid. Coming out of hyperspace, The 5th Sector Army immediately began the attack on the Separatist blockade. For days, the Republic Fleet under the command of clone Commander Trid assailed the Separatist ships, but victory did not come until Ember's flagship, the Liberty ''arrived. Plowing through the enemy dreadnaughts, the ''Liberty ''and the rest of the Republic navy headed for the surface of the planet. Quickly forming a plan, the Jedi and clone Commanders moved swiftly to assault the Separatist capital on Raxus. Striking from all directions each clone Commander pushed against all defenses. With 5,000 troopers, Ember and Jedi General Valena assaulted the main gates of Raxus along with fellow troopers Buckler, Niner, Boltshot, Racer and Snap, covered by walker and fighter/bomber support. Before long, the outer defenses of the capital fell and all Separatist droids withdrew into the city, while the Republic armies pursued them. {C {C} Heavy battle continued in the streets of Raxus where the Republic and Separatist troops fought for control of every few meters. Ember and his brothers fought with a vigor that they never had before, soon forcing the Separatists to fall back. 'Order 66' "Execute Order 66." "It will be done, My Lord." -Emperor Palpatine and Alpha-13 Ember- Striking without hesitation, Ember and his armies swarmed the streets, pushing aside all resistance. Victory was close and Commanders Storm, Kane, Flash, Viper and Ember reclined in their landing zone on a hilltop, near the city with the Jedi Generals in an observatory tower nearby. On the next day of conflict, Ember's troopers cracked down harder on the clanker forcers. The entire morning, Ember from the observatory tower, sent wave after wave of air strikes on the droid defenses Meanwhile, the rest of the clone officers led their battalions in capturing the northern, western and eastern sectors of the city. In the afternoon that day, while Ember and the other clone commanders oversaw the battle operations, a disturbing transmission arrived. Chancellor Palpatine ordered Marshall Commander Ember to execute Order 66. Ember obliged. 'A Choice' "Following orders keeps you alive, Sir." "Indeed. But as Jango always said, trust and honor are two of the most important a soldier can posess. I cannot in good conscience do what I am told to without breaking my code of loyalty. Will you trust me in this, Boltshot?" -Alpha-13 Ember and Alpha-17A Boltshot on Raxus- Shortly after ending the transmission with Palpatine, Ember readied his brothers to follow through with the order that they were given. However, while Ember told his fellow commanders, including Kane, Storm, Viper, Flash and Buckler, the plan, he suddenly went into a storm of memories of his and the jedi's exploits together. He could not let go of the thoughts: thoughts of the jedi's goodness and morality. He could not bring himself to think that the Jedi would go against the Republic that they were all serving. Bringing himself back to the present, he told his fellow Arc troopers to stand down and order the troops to take their Jedi generals alive and postpone their executions. The rest of the Arc troopers were surprised by Ember's choice, including Troopers Brash and Breach who were in the room. However, they all relented in the end, not before talking with Ember in length about his motives for holding the Jedi captive and that it was disobeying orders. Ember made it quite clear that they would not kill the jedi who had led them throughout the course of the war; the jedi who had saved them countless times and regarded them and the Republic as much more than themselves. After the long debate, the Arc troopers finally understood Ember: He was not going to follow Palpatine but help to save the Jedi from their disastrous plight which was undoubtedly happening across the rest of the Galaxy. 'Flight "At least his death came quick. He earned that much" -Alpha-13 Ember on his General's death.- -Jedi General Tallan and Alpha-13 Ember- Though the Jedi put up a fight and many of Ember's troopers were killed, Jedi Generals Tallan, Valena, Crimson and Aralina were finally subdued by Captain Racer and Captain Crusher. Ember, himself, fired the sniper shot at Valena and Tallan, though he had secretely loaded the rifle with stun blast. Ember knew that his men would probably not buy the story, but it would fit his purpose of imprisoning the jedi until further orders. Once the Jedi were safely locked up, Ember and his fellow Arc troopers went into action. Especially after the city had been captured, much of Ember's troops were spread out across the sector, stamping out the remnants of droids and all other armed resistance. Not many of his own men would remain at the city plaza, except for Captain Racer and a small detail of troopers. Therefore, while Ember play-acted with the jedi, interrogating them for their "treason" against the Galactic Republic and the new Emperor, Boltshot, Niner and Flash stole back to the Liberty ''in Raxus Space, and flew back to the surface in Ember's personal vessel, the Jaigtalon. Once they returned, Ember ordered Storm, Viper, Kane and their Arc trooper squads to comandeer clone fighters and stand-by to escort the ''Jaigtalon ''off the planet. Meanwhile, Ember, Buckler, Brash and Breach released the Jedi from their cells and triggered previously-armed grenades nearby to explode, masking their escape from Captain Racer and the rest of the troopers, though they were soon hot in pursuit. The escape was quick but costly. While in flight, Racer, Bant, Jett and Sens opened fire on Ember, Buckler, Brash, Breach and the Jedi. Ember tried to order them to stand down, but they no longer followed his orders. Ember had no choice but to fight Racer, one of the men he trained, though he did not want to kill him. Therefore, while they tussled, Ember kicked back Racer and shot him in the face with his own rifle. Dropping Racer's weapon, Ember, shocked and dazed, would have remained there if General Tallan dragged him back toward the ship, telling him that he could not do anything. Ember told General Tallan that he was allright and told him to run to the ship. Meanwhile, though Racer was down, Jett, Bant and Sens were still in pursuit with more troopers of Blue Talon Legion rushing from nearby buildings. Some even appeared on the terrace. Ember ordered Buckler, Brash and Breach to get into the ship at once while Boltshot was taking off. The Jedi followed, covering their path; however, in the middle of the firefight, Tallan was hit by a sniper blast and fell from the ship's ramp and would have fallen to the ground 20 feet below if Valena had not caught him with a force hold. Once Tallan was inside, the ''Jaigtalon ''took off with blaster fire raining on it from below. General Tallan would die in a few hours, which was hard for young Valena to take, no matter how much she had been trained before concerning letting go of everything she feared to lose. Ember, the Arc troopers and the rest of the jedi survivors would flee from Raxus, evading Imperial pursuit, without help. Life on the Run 'Distress Signal 'A Place to Hide-Belsavis' 'Sabotaging the Eye of Palpatine' 'All Hope Is Lost' 'Tatooine Haunts' 'Resurgence: Friends and Enemies' The O.R.R.A (The Old Republic Resurgence Army) 'Beginning the Search' 'Building a Base' 'Covert Operation on Cato Nemoidia' 'Concord Dawn' Moving Against the Empire 'The Fall of Mustafar ' 'Invasion of Kuat and Belderone' 'Toydaria' 'Freeing Furry Slaves' Mission on Byss 'Return to Coruscant' 'Landing at Point Alpha' 'Forming a Distraction' 'Sniper Combat' 'Prison Break' 'Brother VS. Brother, Jedi VS Sith' 'TO BE CONTINUED- ' Personality Since he was put through an intense regimen of training on Kamino, Ember was born to be one of the best soldiers the Galaxy has ever known. He could even resist mind tricks from force users. However, he was not arrogant but rather selfless and compassionate. He did everything for others and did not hesitate to place himself in danger to prove this. Overall, his training saw him through all of his victories. Often on mercy missions, he would help the civilians beyond the call of duty. During the time of his training, Ember was rather doubtful of his abilities and did not believe that he would be a good leader later on. However, Jango Fett, his teacher encouraged him greatly and taught him that it is a rough road to greatness. As an Arc Trooper, he was different from regular clone troopers typically in physical skill as well as independence. Ember was completely loyal to his superiors; however, he would sometimes voice his opinion to his Jedi Generals whenever he thought an order was unreasonable. As he served with the Jedi knights in the Clone War, Ember came to respect the Jedi in their wisdom, tactics and fighting styles, and the feeling was mutual. He would become extremely loyal to them later on. Ember thought very highly of his commanders who thought of him as a friend in turn. He also seemed to be really good friends with Adhektara Valena, the two of them interacting in a more casual manner occasionally, though Ember would insist on calling her Sir usually. Ember believed in experience and unity, virtues that his teacher, Jango Fett, taught him. Therefore, he trained his troops heavily for months, so that they would have enough experience and camaraderie before heading out into combat. Ember was extremely devoted to his men and would not let any of them get hurt if he could help it. Though the battles throughout the galaxy took many of his brothers, Ember always kept true to his code of loyalty and honor. Ember always knew the risks of serving in the front lines. Though he was scared, he knew his duty and never hesitated to sacrifice himself to fulfill it. On many instances, he considered the safety of his men and generals as important or even more important than the completion of a mission, and he never hesitated on the concept of sacrificing himself for what he thought was right and honorable. Relationships Jango Fett Though his former teacher, Jango Fett was a strict man who took no allowances or excuses, Ember highly respected his instructor and strove to be perfect, never giving up in any drill or module given to him and his squad by Fett. Jango recognized Ember's commitment and respected him in turn for it. Later on, before the war was over, and even afterwards, Ember would always think back to what Jango taught him to calm himself or think his way out of an adverse situation. Jango's advice and training would get him through a lot of missions of the Clone War and during his time leading the Old Republic Resurgence Army as well. Adhektara Valena Senni Lorell Haruka Katan Kaja Tallan Alpha-17A Boltshot Out of all of his troopers, the one Ember trusted the most was his squad medic, Boltshot, as Boltshot did him. As Ember described it before, their relationship was one so close that it was often hard for Ember to keep his eyes off his younger comrade, fearing that if his back was turned, Boltshot would be injured or even killed. Alpha-52 Kane For a while, during training, Ember and Kane had a rather tense relationship, though they were very good companions, the two's squads often working together on mission modules on Kamino. Later on, as the Clone Wars progressed, Ember and Kane's comradeship would increase at an alarming rate, even though they differed on ideals of the Republic and the Jedi. While Kane was not fond of the jedi, because of their involvement in Jango's death, Ember accepted the fact that the murder was done in defense. Alpha-04 Vaze Ember and Vaze were never very close, though they cooperated when orders drove them to it. Vaze would often criticize Ember for his lack of soldier-like attitude, especially concerning killing traitors or deserters, while Ember would say that Vaze lacked the individuality and independance in mental and physical abilities that Jango possessed. In the future, before Ember would know it, he and Vaze would become brutal enemies, though Ember would not completely give up on his old fellow Alpha Arc trooper from training on Kamino all the years ago. CC-5469 Racer Sadeet Cradossk Chancellor (Emperor) Palpatine Armor and Gear As an ARC Trooper, Ember wore experimental Phase II Armor for the duration of the Clone Wars along with command pauldrons and kamas. Ember had various other suits of armor, depending on the terrain, including cold assault armor. He also had a periscope rangefinder attachment on the right side of his helmet, which was also equipped with HUD radar sensors, datapads. The Foremost of all the HUD systems had an internal communication system where Ember could just go on his own secure circuit and speak to his men. On his boots, Ember had Mitrinomon jetpack thrusters which were more quick then the standard clone jetpack. Besides his armor, and standard DC-17 blaster rifle and pistols, Ember had an impressive array of weaponry that he could use in any situation including: #Vibroblade #EMP Grenades #Thermo Detonators and charges. #HX2 Antipersonnel Mines #Smoke grenades His gauntlets hid a variety of devices that he could use if he was disarmed: #Comlink #Cable launcher #Non-lethal contact stunners #Velocity-7 Dart shooter #Mini concussion rocket launcher #Minature flamethrower #Fusion cutter #Field security overloader Notable Troopers of Blue Talon Legion #Alpha-14 Buckler #Alpha-15 Niner #Alpha-16 Blade #Alpha-17A Boltshot #Alpha-18 Torrent #Captain Racer (CC-5469) #Captain Snap (CC-6747) #Captain Shrike (CC-1845) #Lieutenant Bant (CL-3298) #Lieutenant Water (CL-4425) #Arc Trooper Sharkie (CC-6795) #Lieutenant Cracker (CL-5322) #Lieutenant Mal (CL-5545) #Lieutenant Salam (CL-1233) #Sergeant Aquamal (CT-946) #Sergeant Fiery (CT-1212) #Sergeant Tops (CT-2354) #Sergeant Crack (CT-917) #Sergeant Falkon (CT-918) #Trooper Jett (CT-9159) #Trooper Sens (CT-9160) #Trooper Surge (CT-3218) #Trooper Swoop (CT-3219) #Trooper Cobra (CT-4747) #Trooper Blitz (CT-1201) #Trooper Nitro (CT-395) #Trooper Delta (CT-3333) #Trooper Brash (CT-238) #Trooper Breach (CT-239) #Trooper Rune (CT-3934) #Trooper Wister (CT-1202) #Trooper Nom (CT-9019) #Trooper Faze (CT-5219) #Trooper Devis (CT-3599) #Trooper Bolt (CT-7155) #Trooper Zip (CT-4321) #Trooper Gek (CT-1206) #Trooper Quad (CT-41312) Notable Troopers of the 5th Sector Army Commander Alpha-32 Storm (35th Assault Corps) *Alpha-33 Jek *Alpha-34 Caleb *Captain Denn *Captain Crusher *Lieutenant Gweld Commander Alpha-111 Viper (603rd Armored Assault Corps) *Alpha-112 Trec *Alpha-113 Dash *Commander Monitor *Captain Dax Commander Alpha-52 Kane (13th Elite Legion) *Alpha-53 Shadow *Alpha-54 Billows *Alpha-55 Rak *Alpha-56 Trigger *Alpha-57 Dew *Sergeant Mag Commander Alpha-08 Flash (Nexu Legion) Behind the Scenes It took some time for me to decide upon writing this story.When I first watched ''Star Wars: The Revenge of the Sith ''when it came out in 2005, one of my favorite scenes was when the clone troopers executed the jedi in Order 66, though I liked it because of the emotionality of the music and scenes. i have alwyas liked the clone troopers very much but not very much before the animated feature film, ''Star Wars the Clone Wars ''came out in 2008, From then on, I began to think of a "What if?" type story. The story of Ember began there with my thoughts of a clone trooper who decides to save the jedi from their terrible fates. Originally, Ember was not planned to be an arc trooper, but a trooper of the 501st Legion. However, a friend of mine on the online game, Clone Wars Adventures, advised me to use an ARC Trooper because they had more individuality and independance. My story continued to grow; a lot of it happened in Clone Wars Adventures that I role-played with friends, but most of the story was planned out through extensive research, watching the films many times as well as gaining inspiration from some of the Star Wars the Clone Wars episodes. Most of the main Arc trooper squad, including Ember, Buckler, Niner, Torrent and Blade were chosen out of Clone Wars Adventures and Boltshot was chosen later. A lot of Ember and the rest of his squad's personality reflects upon my own, including generosity to the weak, love for family, loyalty to superiors, following rules, and wishing to do well in life and academics. Many of the other characters were picked out from CWA including: #Adhektara Valena: Depa Shimmerweave #Brianna Coderage (Shan): Brianna Coderage #Commander Storm: Commander Stormray #Commander Kane: Kane Marksman #Commander Viper: Zeon Shadow #Zane Crimson: Marek Crimson #Alpha-04 Vaze: Jaden Marshall #Jedi Master Aralina: Aralina Nightbringer #Jedi General Clawspekk: Rick Clawspeed #Trooper Wister: Wister Riotsear #Lieutenant Bant: Bant Cosmicrage #Arc Trooper Sharkie: Commando Sharkie #Lieutenant Water: Commander Water #Trooper Kobra: Kamron Cobra #Suarek Frost: Sadeet Cradossk The Books Book 1: ''Insertion '' Book 2: ''Brothers '' Book 3: ''Men of Conscience '' Book 4: ''Resurgence '' Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters Category:Clones Category:Republic Category:Leader Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Old Republic Resurgence Army